Storm
by Lady Katana
Summary: Somthing wakes Duo up at night. But...where's Heero? 1x2


Storm  
By: Lady Katana  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. So there.  
  
I see you there. Just standing. As if you were waiting for somthing. The wind whips at your messy hair, and throws mine behind me as well. I walk in your direction slowly, my loose clothing barely hanging on my body as the wind rages on relentlessly. I don't know if you hear me or not, because you just keep *standing* there, looking out over the ocean. Your hands hang at the sides of your body. I want to run up to you, take those hands in mine, and kiss you...but I know that right now, I shouldn't. You need space, you don't need my body that close to yours, as much as we'd both enjoy the feel of it. I don't know why your upset. I just remember waking up, and the bed beside me was empty.   
What had made me wake so abruptly was a dream. A nightmare. I dreamed that you didn't love me anymore....You told me it was over, I woke with tears running down my cheeks, sweating, my clothes all a mess, and the blankets tossed every which way around me. I layed back down, slowly, wanting your comfort. I looked to where you should have been. What I saw there scared me more than the dream itself. You were gone. I raced outside, not even bothering to put on shoes. I didn't stop running until I saw you there, standing on the ledge, looking out onto the ocean. It was, and still is, raining lightly. I shivered as my feet touched the damp grass. Nothing is too wet, as the rain is only a slight drizzle. Just a mist from the heavens.   
As I approach you, the rain becomes more intense, and soon, I am soaked. You were already glistening whenever lightening would strike the water in front of you. A storm always comforted you, made you more relaxed. You look like and angel more now so than ever, and my breath catches in my throat. Once more the need to touch you, to know your still there, to feel your breath on my skin. I want you to tell me that your still here, that you still love me, and that thats never going to change. I want to hear you say those three little words. But I don't want to ask you now, I can tell your upset.  
Confusion marrs your usually impassive face. When I see the slightest hint of it in the flash of the lightening, I want to cry. Your so beautiful, do you know that? Even when we first met, I was taken with your rough kind of beauty. How could you be so thin and wirey, yet contain so much strength? So much raw power. And yet, you can be so gentle. You can be so loving, so kind. And on occasions, so cute. I remember once, I caught you cleaning up the kitchen, just because you were bored. I remember the look on your face, the way you blushed when I laughed slightly. You can be so cute.   
But, you are so far from that now. Its like your a diffrent person. You look out into the ocean with such regret, such confusion. I stop just feet of you.  
"Duo? Are you there?" You call, your voice shaky. I want to pull you into my arms. You sound so weak, so scared. I refrain.  
"Yes, Heero. Its me. Are you alright?" I question, still standing in my nice little spot. "You sound so...worried." I guess thats the word for it. You sound like you've been crying, although I know you haven't been. You can't cry. You don't know how.  
"D-duo..." There it is! That shaking again. It pains me. "Duo...I had a dream....that I said somthing to you...And it made me realize somthing..." You look at me with such painful maturity. Oh god. You please don't say you don't love me anymore. Please don't I don't think I could take that. You pause. I think that you can hear my soul cracking. You close in the space between us, but you stand right infront of me, not touching me. I think the foot between us may drive me insane. "...its been three years, Duo." I nod, it has. Three years since that night I met you under the stars, and you confessed your love for me, shaking like you are now. I pulled you into my arms then, and you stopped quivering. Why won't that work now? I cross my arms across my chest, waiting. You put your hands on my upper arms, near my shoulders, as if you were afraid I would run away. The fear that you may leave me now shoots through with a white-hot jolt.   
"Heero..." my voice is only a whisper, barely audible above the waves.  
"Duo...I love you more than anything. But...there's somthing else..." You kiss a raindrop off my cheek. I can't stand it any longer, I throw my arms around you, holding you close to me.   
"Heero!" My voice raises to a shout. "Please, Heero! Don't leave me! Please, I need you!" I look up at you, and I can *feel* the desparation in my eyes. You look down at me, expression never changing.   
"Duo...I'll never leave you. If you were standing at the gates of Hell, you could be pretty sure that I'd be standing there right beside you. I love you, Duo Maxwell, and thats never going to change." I exhale. It seems somehow in the midst of all this, I forgot to breathe. You bring my chin up with two fingers, forcing me to look in your eyes. Then you lean down, taking my mouth in a slow, gentle kiss. I melt into it, and for a minute the world dissapears.   
"Heero....what did you want to tell me? You said there was somthing else...." You smile. I don't recall ever seeing you smile. I love it. You're even more beautiful when you smile.   
"Duo...will you....marry me?" I throw my arms around your neck, laughing and crying at the same time.   
"Yes, Heero." I kiss you on your nose, smiling. "Why in the world were you all the way down here if that was what you were worrying about?  
"I couldn't think of a way to tell you. I wanted it to be perfect." I smile a lazy smile.   
"Hee-chan...as long as it's you, anything you do....it will always be perfect. Simply because you did it."  
  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
